


they will run you down, down til you fall

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't even remember why he needed to break into Matt's apartment in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they will run you down, down til you fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> title from Kaleo's [Way Down We Go](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kaleo/waydownwego.html), big thanks to my wife sanguiniel for letting me use her facebook messages to move this onto my computer pff

Matt’s blind, but Frank must think he’s lost more senses than that if he thinks he’s successfully snuck into his apartment.

Matt heard him coming when he was still hesitating on the fire escape outside, pacing and breathing hard and telling himself to do it.

But Matt doesn’t know what exactly he was telling himself to do, so out of curiosity, he pretends he doesn't hear Frank clambering in his window or tripping on his couch in the dark and swearing.

He also won't bring up, later, how Frank's heartbeat sped up when he finally found him lying on his living room floor, or how it stuttered in fear when he finally made out the dark splotches around him as blood.

Well, he might bring it up later. Once the bleeding's stopped and Frank is mid-lecture about the pros of killing someone before than can do this much damage to you. Wipe the worry off his face with denial and get that half-embarrassed, rough-voiced “Shut up, Murdock” that he hasn’t heard in a whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> i am.... lowkey gonna start experimenting w my summaries NOT just being an excerpt from the fic pFF,, if it Just Aint Workin feel free to let me know honestly, change is Wild n Scary
> 
> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
